A Flickering Flame
Overview Summary #Defeat the demons blocking the path to the Titan, 4 groups remain. #Seek council with the Titan, Ignis Cruor. #Defeat the Titan! #See Scorch Emberspire for your reward. Obtained from :Scorch Emberspire in Gate of Secrets Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*75 Lightbringer Points :*Inscribed Secret Dialogue :"My soul longs to bask in the flames of the lands that we called home. I've been '''imprisoned' for what seems ages.'' :Perhaps our gods, the mighty Titans have abandoned us? There is only one way to find out. We must seek the answer in the 'Domain of Secrets. Please help me."'' ::'''Accept: "I will help you find the god you seek." ::Reject: "Aren't there demons down there? Scary demons?" ::When asked about quest: "My soul burns brightly... we must press onward to the '''Domain of Secrets'. The answer lies ahead!"'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Scorch Emberspire: "The Charr have always found strength in the flames. When the Titans appeared before our people in a towering inferno, we knew that surely these must be our gods." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Scorch Emberspire: "Through our gods our people found a purpose, one that bound us together and drove us onto a path of conquest." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Scorch Emberspire: "Following signs from the gods, we cut a swath of destruction into the lands of men. Victory was our birthright. Fire and steel became the hands with which we would grasp it." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Scorch Emberspire: "Always toward Arah, where the gods once lived. All that awaited us there was death. What sort of god would lead its people to destruction?" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Scorch Emberspire: "To think that I would ever be graced by the presence of a god...." :Scorch Emberspire: "I have come all this way to prove my faith. We have done all that you have asked, and yet I still find myself in this purgatory. How have we failed you?" :Ignis Cruor: "Impudent creature... I have no further use for you. Your presence offends my sense. Begone!" Reward Dialogue :"How can this be? We worshipped them as gods. Have we been used all along? I need time to think on this... but that's the one thing we have in abundance here. You have been of great assistance, human. I will remember this." Followup :Dismember the Titans Walkthrough After exiting the Gate of Secrets to the Domain of Secrets, follow the quest marker west and clear the groups as marked on the map. If you have the quest Escape from the Torment, you might run into the Margonite ambush from that quest along the way. After defeating the demon groups, you will be able to approach the titan boss, Ignis Cruor. He will remain green until you walk past him, then suddenly turn hostile. He is a level 28 elementalist who hits very hard, so be ready with interrupts. Two Titan Abominations behind him will come to his aid. If you came from the other side you will be able to finish them off first. Notes *If you can handle the extra groups of enemies, consider doing Escape from the Torment at the same time. *This quest confirms that the Charr worship the Titans, though it is evident their faith is waning. *Despite the quest instructions, it is not necessary to kill the four groups of demons. If you avoid them by taking alternate paths, the quest will still update when you reach Ignis Cruor, and will be marked as completed as soon as the titan dies. *Due to the Arms of Insanity casting Quickening Zephyr, and the environmental effect Veiled Nightmare, you should consider extra energy management skills if tackling all groups on this quest. *With his two friends, this boss is a tough nut to crack. You might seriously consider attacking from the back, especially since it opens up the way for the follow up quest. *It is possible to totally shut down Cruor using the mesmer elite Power Block. Consider bringing a mesmer hero such as Gwen or Norgu. The boss will most likely start the fight with Fire Attunement, giving plenty of time for a mesmer to come in with their elite. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points